Bosses
Bosses are similar to Enemies, except that they are usually fought at certain points of games. Bosses are usually fought halfway through a game, certain spots in a game, or on the last level of a game. Bosses have to be defeated to advance farther in the game. Bosses are usually bigger then most enemies, but can be smaller. Most Boss fights are fought in a single a room and a health bar is usually shown on the bottom of a screen, although in most Nitrome Games bosses are not shown with a health bar. Bosses are stronger then mostly all enemies in games. Not all Nitrome games have bosses. With the exception of some Nitrome games, more then 1 boss is fought in the entire game. Bosses in Nitrome Games Frost Bite Health points are not shown. One eyed Herd Level: 5 (5-3) A Group of 6 Segments with legs, the One Eyed Herd will move on the ground, turning at walls. The Segments have to be pulled off to be destroyed. The remaining segments will move faster the less the segments there are. One Eyed Monster Level: 10 (10-4) A giant monster with one eye. Its eye must be hit with the grappling hook to be pulled out. Once separated from the body, it must be jumped on to do damage to the monster. Hot Air 2: All Blown Up 3 Skulls represent the boss's health, although all bosses take 3 hits to destroy. Octoboss Level: 10: Octoboss A Giant purple 3 tentacle Octopuss. Hot Air has to land on a Red Pad to fire a Bullet at the purple boss. The Red Pad will move once landed on, and the Octoboss can only take 3 blows till it falls. Baron von Blimp Level: 20: Baron von Blimp The final boss in Story Mode, Baron von Blimp is a small Bean like person who pilots a giant blimp. He drops Drills that must be blown up into him to hurt him. He can only take 3 hits from these till his Blimp pops. Big Daddy Level: 30: Big Daddy A Giant stone with a few teeth, a mustache, and wings. The player must fly under him, then make him drop a number of times until there is enough space for the player to land on his Red Pad atop his head that will bring him down. He can only take 3 of these attacks (like all bosses in Hot Air 2) before he hits the ground and cracks. Nanobots The only boss in Nanobots is on the last level. Hit Points are not shown. Combined Nanobot Level 08 A Nanobot made out of the 3 elements from the 3 usual Nanobots. It fires Pink Nanobot Bullets out of the pink side, Yellow Nanobot Bombs out the yellow side, and nothing out the green side (since there are already Green Nanobot Orbs moving around the nanobot). The player has to only attack one side for a small amount of time till the boss dies Pest Control Attacks vary, and hit points are not shown. The player is told what to do before the level starts. Centipede Level: 1.9: Rubbish Yard Boss A long blue Centipede that moves around the level. It is dangerous to touch when moving. The player has to wait till it stops moving, then swat its segments. All its segments have to be swatted until they all turn black, then swatted again until they turn a darker shade of black. Tarantula Level: 2.9: Jungle Boss A giant red tarantula that follows the player. It follows the fly swatter, and will eventually charge at the player, then turn yellow. This gives the player the chance to swat its abdomen. The player must do this eight times for it to die. Scorpion Level: 3.9: Desert Boss A giant Scorpion that stays in its place. Its tail will move left and right, frequently attempting to hit the player. It can only be hurt be swatting its face, which is protected by its claws most of the time. Its face must be swatted a number of times before it dies. Glow Worm Level: 4.9: Cave Boss A large glowing worm which moves around the screen. It is swarmed by its babies. The Glow Worm and its babies can only be hurt when hit in non-glowing areas. The glow worm can only be killed by being hit in non-glowing areas a number of times. Aquanaut Hit points are not shown. The player has to destroy the bosses segments. Sea Serpent Level: 20: Sea Serpent A long purple sea serpent similar to the Centipede. It moves around the level, moving in the same places each time. Its tail takes 5 hits to destroy, 2 hits for its segments, and 12 hits for its head. Once killed, it drops down the Fish Trophy. Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam Health points are shown. Baron Battenberg in his Steam Powered Batter-Berger Levels: 10, 24 Baron Battenberg is fought twice in the game. His health is represented as a health bar. First Fight Level: 10 In his first fight, he is fought on top a vehicle. He moves in figure eights around 2 platforms that are suspended in the air. when he stops on the ground between the 2 platforms, that gives the player the chance to shoot his hotspot. Second Fight Level: 24 Baron Battenberg is fought for the second time inside a vehicle, and for the last time. He is the final boss in the game. His attacks is almost identical to the ones in his first fight, except when he lands on the ground for the player to shoot his hotspots, he drops a Guard. Skywire 2 The Bosses in Skywire 2 are giant animals. The player must safely maneuver through them to the end of the level. Sea Turtle Level: 10 (Skull) The Sea Turtle is a giant turtle that moves its flippers around in the water trying to hit the Cable Car. Most of his body is in the water. His attack is moving his flippers. Since he is in water, the player cant take to long or they will drown there passengers. Vulture Level: 20 (Skull) A Giant vulture that slowly descends down. The Cable Car has to be fast to avoid being crushed by the giant bird above. The Cable Car will also encounter Baby Vultures who jump out of eggs, flying, or are just walking on platforms. Cat Level: 30 (Skull) A giant cat head that attempts to crush the Cable Car. When it opens its mouth, a tooth will retract, leaving a pocket for the player to go into when it brings down its top jaw. The player must safely go down the wire, staying in the gaps to avoid being crushed. Final Ninja Bosses in Final Ninja are shown with health bars which must be lowered by attacking the boss. Defense Robot Alpha Level: 10 A giant blue robot that fires Green Spheres at Takeshi. He is swarmed by Basic Cyber Guards. Takeshi has to jump to avoid the Spheres, while throwing Ninja Stars at the Boss. Defense Robot Zero Level: 20 The final boss in Final Ninja, Zero is very similar to Alpha, except he has a giant Chainsaw which he will bring down frequently. He is also swarmed by Basic Cyber Guards. His Saw must be avoided while the player jumps and throws Ninja Stars. Toxic II Bosses in Toxic II have health bars, but they only drop when the Boss has taken a significant amount of damage. Bigfoot Level: 10.0: Bigfoot A Robot with 2 big legs. Its first attack is jumping around the level. When this happens, the player has to place bombs on the ground where the Boss will land. After damaged enough, it will jump in the air, then come down, with the player between both of its legs. It will move them either left or right, trying to touch the player. After that, it will jump up, and continue its first attack. Its third attack is to land in the middle of the room, and fire green balls that will slide down the floor. Mother Level: 20.0: Mother A giant tower like robot. The player can only hurt it by planting bombs near its sides. Once a big enough hole is blown, the Boss will flash red, then the hole will regenerate to how it was before it was attacked. This must be done 4 times. Mother's attack is moving a sweeping laser across the room, making debris fall (which falls through platforms) and firing rockets (which can also go through platforms). Fatcat Bosses in fat cat have health bars. But when the player gets up to the actual boss, the Boss and all enemies on-screen have to also be destroyed. King Meka Level: 10: Boss 1 An Alien with a crown in a giant vehicle. Protected by 2 big red turrets with eyes, King Meka fires a long line of single pink bullets. The 2 Big Red turrets fire a long line of Purple Bullet Clusters. The player has to drop the Cat in the "safe spot", then with the Owl, shoot the King and the Turrets. King Kacta Level: 20: Boss 2 A small cactus on a ship on top of 2 bigger cactus's. 2 Green Tree Enemies move up and down firing. The Big Bottom Cactus does nothing, the middle Cactus will start a line of Pink bullets which he will let go halfway through a circle, and the top cactus will frequently fire a burst of Purple Bullet Clusters. King Shroom Level: 30: Boss 3 An Alien on a ship. He also has 2 turrets which fire pink bullets. Along with the turrets, he gas a thing which fires bees. Frost Bite 2 All Bosses in frost bite 2 don't have health bars. Arctic Rhino Level: 10 A large brown furry rhino which charges back and fourth. The player must grab hooks and land on the rhino to injure it. After the Rhino has been half killed, the hooks start to move up and down. Nevereverest Ape Level: 20 A large ape which is fought in a cave. He sits on a ledge surrounded by 8 Bats which circle him. He can summon enemies onto the ground. After a while, he will roar and summon new bats. Although he is horned, he can still be hurt. Final Ninja Zero All bosses have a health bar. Maxwell Merlock Level: 10, 20 First Fight Level: 10 In the first fight, 2 S.W.A.T Units are on 2 platforms and continuously fire at Takeshi. In this fight, Takeshi has to simply throw Ninja Stars at Merlock to damage him. Merlock fires 3 rows of green bullets. Second Fight Level: 20 In the second fight, there are also 2 SWAT's who fire at Takeshi. This time, Maxwell is shielded, and can only be damaged if Green Mines are piloted int him. This can be very hard to do. Double Edged Bosses in Double Edged have health bars. Midas Level: 1-2 A Gold loving who is gold king. He will turn anyone he touches to gold. The player has to throw Golden Statues of his victims at the king. The player will slowly lose health if turned to gold. Talos Level: 1-4 A Giant statue whose legs can only be seen on screen. The player has to destroy the anklets on his feet to somehow kill him. Minotaur Level: 2-2 A man with the head of a bull. He will charge at the player, sometimes turning at walls, The player has to trick him into hitting the wall. Once he does that, the player can hit him. Being hit by his horns will send the player across the room. Hercules Level: 2-4 A a very strong small man with hair covering his eyes and a beard. He can throw the Player, and pick them up by the foot, jump up, and slam them on the ground. Once the boss has lost a significant amount of health, 2 Gladiators will come into the battle. Medusa Level: 3-2 A worm with a petrifying face. Medusa will come into the battle firing a Bow n' Arrow. She can be hard to hit becuase of here constant fire of arrows. She is swarmed by Skeletons. She, at points, will lift up her snake hair (which was previously covering here face) and turn all the enemies on-screen (and sometimes the player) to stone. At this point, the player should throw the Stone Statues at here. Behemoth Level: 3-4 A Giant Cyclops whose head takes up a small portion of the screen. He blows Skeletons out of his mouth. The player has to hit him enough times that his head falls down. Then the player has to hit his eye. Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil Good Boss King Cloud A Dark Thing with crown atop a cloud with an eye. He will follow the player overhead, shocking the ground with lightning. The place he shocks, the player should trick him into shocking it again. The hole made by the 2 lightning shocks, the player should fall through it, onto the cloud, and hit the Dark Thing. The Dark thing will throw out coins and a heart the first 2 times hit. The cloud will then become electrified, and move on the ground fast. The blocks will then be replaced. Evil Boss Flying Fire Monster A Fire Ball with one eye and wings. He flies left and right in the level. He releases Bats from his mouth which when hit form stone platforms. The platforms are then used to get a good shot at the monsters eye. Once his eye is hit, he will turn to stone. The player has to hit him 7 times. After the seventh hit, he turns back into his usual self and sends a fire ball which chases the player. After the second 7 hits, he will send out 2 fireballs and fire will come out of the ground. The player has to petrify him, then hit him seven more times to kill him. Graveyard Shift Bosses in Graveyard Shift don't have health bars. King Zombie A Zombie who is almost identical to the Adult Zombie. He fires a continuous wave Slime Balls. They must be blocked, while the player quickly shoots the Boss. He is the strongest Enemy in the game. Tiny Castle Bosses in Tiny Castle don't have health bars. White Knight A white knight armed with a flail. When the player enters a room far up to get a treasure chest, the White Knight will jump out of a picture. He will move in the room, inflicting a devastating punch with his flail. The only way to defeat him is to stand on a little block to the right of the room, and hit him when he comes by. He us unable to hurt the player while on the ledge. He can only take 4 blows to the head before falling apart. Big Black Knight A Giant Black knight that barges through the wall when the player enters a big room. He will fire 3 Fire Balls from his hand, then command Purple Glowing Boars to fall from the ceiling. His head will then stall, giving the player the chance to hit him. He can only take 3 hits until he falls. His optional attacks are to run into the blocks highest up near the player, or shoot a big purple beam straight ahead. Bullethead Bosses don't have health bars. Omega Dragon A giant metal dragon whose body takes up the entire top of the screen. He will fire lots of pink bullets at the player, and sometimes attack with a purple beam which he will turn off when he almost touches the left side of the screen. The player has to shoot him all through the battle, until he dies. Ribbit The Bosses in Ribbit do not heave health bars becuase they cannot be killed. Rhino Beetle A Giant rhino head with a beetle body. The player has to outrun it on Level 10 and 20. It moves slowly, and can be easy to outrun. External Links * Bosses on Wikipedia Category:Frost Bite Category:Hot Air Category:Nanobots Category:Pest Control Category:Aquanaut Category:Dirk Valentine Category:Skywire Category:Final Ninja Category:Toxic Category:Fat Cat Category:Double Edged Category:Graveyard Shift Category:Tiny Castle Category:Bullethead Category:Ribbit Category:Bosses